Perverted Genjutsu 2
by Bunny Stars
Summary: Once again, Sakura faces Itachi's perverted genjutsu, but a sneaky blond haired member attempts to spy on them. What will happen? SEGUEL TO PERVERTED GENJUTSU (obviously)


Sakura huddled in the corner. If she had counted right, she had been here for 2 months. The Akatsuki had stopped torturing her long ago, favoring the mind reading methods instead. Huddled into the corner of her dark, stone, prison, Sakura heard the door creak open. She looked up to find scarlet eyes looking down at her. Itachi walked over to the medic, his steps silence and quick.

"Sakura, do you remember the promise I made you?" Oh, she'll never forget. But the fact that Sakura had to go through _that _jutsu 2 more times was enough to make her shudder. But at least Inner Sakura should be around this time.

Sakura whimpered before turning and burrowing her head in her hands. But then Itachi kicked her back and clutch her chin, spinning her around to face him. Sakura stared in horror as Itachi's sharingan started spinning, before she was pulled into a genjutsu.

_WORLD OF GENJUTSU_

_Sakura was lying on the floor, her body paralyzed. Around her stood Deidara and Itachi. _

_Deidara was smirking at her. Sakura shuddered; she had never felt so powerless. Itachi spoke, his voice smooth like melted chocolate. "Sakura, my sweet, where is the nine tails?" Sakura growled in response. _

"_Oooh, she's got a sexy growl,un." _

"_Shut up Deidara." Itachi moved over to Sakura, hovering over her ominously. Sakura whimpered when Itachi brought his pale hands to hold her chin. _

"_Sakura, we do not want to do this to you, but it is necessary, all this will end if you just tell us." _

_Sakura snarled at him. "Like hell I will!"_

_Itachi stepped back and whispered something in Deidara's ear. Deidara's eyes widened, before he said, in a hushed whisper, "Isn't that a little too strong, un?" Itachi blinked slowly. "Just do it"_

_Deidara nodded and brought out a needle from under his cloak. The liquid inside was clear. Sakura gulped, trying desperately to move out of the way, but it was in vain. Her scream of terror echoed as Deidara roughly inserted it into her arm. It was probably poison. _

_Sakura whimpered "What have you done to me?" She could feel the liquid burning in her veins, spreading all over her body. _

_Itachi crouched down beside her, examining her body closely. "It should take effect soon." _

_As soon as the words left his mouth, Sakura started to feel hot, her breaths coming out as panting, she could feel herself getting wet. Deidara laughed loudly, "That thing's enough to make a horse sex crazed, I'm surprised she isn't soaking already. Sakura whimpered, suddenly overwhelmed in a wave of lust. "Alright, alright, I won't keep you waiting, un." _

_Deidara pulled off his cloak and started unzipping his pants when he saw Sakura starting to shake uncontrollably, her mouth hanging open and a trickle of saliva trailing down her chin._

_Before Sakura could do anything, Deidara shoved his dick down her throat making Sakura choke. _

"_Suck it,un!" She licked the tip, her tongue pushing into the slit on top a bit before going all the way down and back. What am I doing? She thought. Sakura shook her head furiously, unsuccessfully trying to resist the powerful aphrodisiac. Then, Deidara grabbed her hair and forced her head up and down on his dick. He groaned loudly with every move of her hot, wet tongue. She started choking as Deidara pushed himself in deeper. No! She can't handle this! Sakura made a protesting noise, the vibrations making Deidara moan, then thrust into her mouth roughly. _

Real World

Kisame, Itachi and Deidara (the real one) were standing in the now crowded prison cell. Kisame was staring at Sakura eagerly, with a salacious grin on his face. Oh, how he desired to see what was going on in the genjutsu. Deidara, however, was staring intently at Itachi's unblinking eyes. A groan escaped from Sakura's mouth, causing Kisame to lean in even closer. Meanwhile, Deidara was pondering a most important question. In fact, it was_ such_ an important question that it could mean his life or death. "Hey, Kisame, do you think Itachi is vulnerable right now, un?" Kisame gave Deidara a very awkward look.

"If you're thinking about blowing him up, forget it man. Itachi's never vulnerable." Kisame said like it was most obvious thing in the world. And Deidara sighed in disappointment. Suddenly, the unconscious medic in the room gave a long, strangled moan. The words in those sounds of pleasure were barely legible, but Kisame recognized one word. _"D-deidara." _Sakura had said. Now that spiked his curiosity, and Deidara's too. "What. The. Fuck. Un."

"Dude, I think he put you in a threesome." said Kisame, the perverted gears of his blue brain starting to turn, devising a plan to find out what was in the genjutsu.

"A threesome with Itachi? Disgusting, un." Deidara said, completely grossed out, but as an afterthought, "But a night with that medic wouldn't be so bad. Un."

"_Anyways_, let's find out what's in that genjutsu. Don't you wanna know? It's gonna be FUN" said Kisame, excitement turning his skin purple. Deidara nodded in agreement, this could be good blackmail. And then his fingers flew into a jutsu that would cause Itachi's downfall.

_World of Genjutsu_

_After sometime, Sakura gave up trying to resist the aphrodisiac. Powerful desire seized control of her, she couldn't think, couldn't resist it. Sucking furiously, Sakura barely heard Deidara gave a cry of pleasure, before hot liquid exploded in her mouth and on the floor. Deidara pulled himself out of Sakura's cum filled mouth and backed away. "It's your turn, Itachi, un." _

_Sakura felt Itachi behind her; his lips teasing her entrance. His tongue slipped inside of her._

_S-Stop," she exclaimed. He paid her words no heed and continued teasing her. His tongue then flicked against her clit, and when she shrieked, he simultaneously shoved it inside her tight little hole, causing her to shriek again. The muscle twisted and turned inside her, making her hips buck against his face. Forcing his tongue up and down, his finger teased her ass, slipping in and out. He made figure-8s and other random things until Sakura screamed and orgasmed with a low moan. The force of the orgasm caused her to lose all strength in her arms, thus falling face first in the small puddle of cum. Her juices flowed along her thighs and the floor as Itachi continued to eat her. "O-oh my goooddss! S-stop it! I-inner Sakura…..! H-help!" Deidara smirked when she said this. "Oh Sakura-chan, no one's going to help you now. Inner Sakura was knocked out when the genjutsu started; it was too much for her, un." So every time Itachi used this genjutsu she would be left without Inner, Sakura thought with horror before crying in pleasure as Itachi nibbled on her clit._

_After some time, Itachi decided to stop and start intercourse. He inserted, or rather, slammed his member as hard as he could into Sakura's vagina, the force pushing Sakura's face to the semen covered ground, making her rear end stick up. Her hole was tight and hot, just as it had been last time. Sakura barely noticed Deidara position himself in front of her ass hole. Without warning, Deidara too entered Sakura quite roughly. Sakura screamed in agony, her shrill so long and loud that her throat soon felt raw. With both men thrusting into her at once, her mind was in overdrive with pleasure. Her brain lost track of everything rational, so Itachi decided to finally interrogate her._

"_Sakura, where is the nine tails?" The only reply he received was a strangled moan. Itachi frowned; maybe he had pushed it too far. The medic could do nothing but scream in confused pleasure as the two men rammed their members into her abused body. Every inch of her skin felt like a live wire, she was approaching her climax, and by the hard of breathing of the two men, so were they. Finally, Sakura could take it no longer, her last logical thought being 'Help.' Her mind was now filled with nothing but absolute pleasure and the animalistic urge to get more of it. A scream broke out of her throat as the pleasure completely consumed her, spreading to every fiber of her being- _**OH MY GOOOOODDSSSSS WWWWWWHHHAT THE FUUUUCKKKKKKKK!**

(Real World)

Deidara's scream of horror could be from miles away, startling birds and scaring animals.

"ITACHIIIIIIIII! YOU BASTARD PERVERTTTTT!" He was so surprised and disgusted that Deidara forgot his trademark 'un'. Deidara's yell, or rather, SCREAM broke the genjutsu, causing Itachi and Sakura to break out of their trance. Sakura collapsed into a heap on the floor, and Itachi just gasped quietly. "How could you, Uchiha? I'll blow to pieces, un!"

But the sharingan user didn't react. He just stood up, and left the room in a slightly embarrassed silence, perhaps a feeble attempt at regaining his composure.

* * *

So, sorry for the long wait. Like REALLY sorry, it's been really busy. So, just in case you didn't get it, **Deidara used a jutsu that allowed him to see inside a genjutsu**. :P Don't forget to review! (the more reviews I get, the sooner the sequel) And...my acccount had problems, so I can't update very fast...


End file.
